Primearch
The Primearch is a celestial elemental, and the creator, destructor, and ennobler of all things and entities. It is come to fact that "it" is the first elemental in the universe, making planets, such as Outhria, and other solar and temporal, spacial systems. It is also said by mythology that it is the maker of The Creator, and The Destructor. However, in correct terms, it is in fact the maker or forefather of those two celestial elementals, revealed in Majestic's Rein's Codex of Xin. History Nothing much is known about the Primearch, other then some blurry images captured by images and "telepictures" of astronomers and arcanists. It is hard to see the Primearch, as it is indeed transparent, and covers up most view. Technically put, if one looks into the sky, the Primearch is viewable, but due to it's almost hidden existence, one may never know there was a being up there. This has inherited the Primarch the title of the Ennobler . Origins The Primearch was essentially the "Big Bang" of the LL universe. His divine making caused the universe to be formed. Everything he made began with a spark. Deciding on other lifeforms to exist, he created the two celestial brothers known as the Creator, and the Destructor, to create or destroy their own parts of the world. The two created Outhria, which in Draconian, means "Making". The Creator and Destructor made the owns of government and all life and existence on the planet itself. Everything came from idea. Astrous and Voidlak were the first elementals on Outhria, serving as protectors. The Primarch then created the laws of time and space, and expanded them across the infinite universe. With these two combined laws, he created a series of numbers called the Paradox Equation, where everything is made of a matter of numbers that contain more numbers, up to the very insides of those numbers. The Paradox Equation was then sealed in the Paradox Orbs and locked in a Godvault, found in Outhria. After creating the equation, everything demanded balance. The Primarch made Life and Death, as eternal entities. The equation can only be interfered with if someone possessed the powers of the Primarch himself. Such examples are Grimmok and OMNI. The Primarch eventually disliked the sight of war, and launched the first and only Primarch Rupturing on Outhria. What the Primarch realized is that the rupturing changed almost everything. Grimmok and OMNI (as said examples) had a strange reaction, causing them to slightly interfere with the equation. They did so in the first LL with the Maelstrom where the "equation" banned entry from all other beings. The second time was when they brought the Kingdom of the New Sigil from 20 years under the sea, back to reality, and possibly changing the timeflow of events beforehand, after stealing the Godvault orb. Human Form Grimbane , and Kalgerith have both thought to have seen the Primarch's human form once in their life times, along with his son's forms. They have heard him speak in a somewhat godly tone. His human name to Outhria is Ennoblius . His two sons' human names are Godlius and Godrius . You can see the Primarch high above the sky in Human form as he wanders about, but it is very hard, even higher than Archangel Fortress . Abilities and Powers These facts come from in-game resources, and from the LL staff. *It is black and white, transparent color tone, much like a starry, nebular sky. *It can destroy or create anything comprehensible or incomprehensible. *According to the Codex of Xin, it is twice the size of Skull Star, although it has the power to make itself bigger and larger. *The constellation Zythos, the all-moving, has it's right hand within it, hence the popularity of it's existence. *As stated by Shadius, the Primearch is omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent, omniexistent, but not necessarily omnibenevolent. He also stated that it could be the "greatest conceivable being, perhaps." Trivia *The Primearch has vast knowledge (or possibly made) the Paradox Equation. *It's characteristics and presence are related to the real world God complex, as well as the laws of the "greatest conceivable being".